


Terms of Negotiation

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Negotiations, No actual sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Humor, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets around a lot, geographically and sexually. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes sleep with the Punisher and like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _Punisher does the Marvel universe_ \- http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16216551#cmt16216551

"I need information." Captain America said. Behind him the Winter Soldier glowered. Frank shrugged and walked into his safe house.

"About?"

"You know what?" Barnes said. 

"I do not actually keep track of everything you altar boys do. I do have a life."

"You kill people."

"Didn't say it was much of one."

"It's about Hydra."

"That situation in Staten Island?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded. 

"I can do that."

"So what do you want in exchange?" Barnes growled. "Everyone knows the Punisher always comes first." Frank smirked. 

"Where did you hear that?"

"We've been monitoring the X-Men."

"I don't think you would be agreeable in what we usually exchange. It comes to a mutual beneficial agreement but I don't think you two are up for it."

"Really? What is it? We need that information and I would rather not force it out." Rogers said. 

"I respect the boundaries of a relationship. I don't think a threesome is what you two want."

"Really? Well I let you know that - Did you say threesome?" Barnes, who had started aggressively, floundered. He looked bewildered. 

"Oh yeah. That usually what I get in exchange for info or weapons."

"And you- with us- at the same time?" Rogers' cheeks were red. However he didn't seem opposed to the idea. 

"Why not? As long as everyone has a good time I'm game. If not it's 10 G."

"I can- we have the money- but uh." Rogers glanced at Barnes then at Frank. Barnes looked back and they paused. 

"Just how good are you?" Frank grinned. 

"Very." 

"Uh. We could use that money to help refugees." Rogers said. "Bucky if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Stevie."

"So you up for it?" Frank asked and reached for the lube. They raised a brow at the large bottle. He shrugged. "I get around a lot. Also no glove, no love." He said as he pulled out condoms. "I don't care if you are supersoldiers." 

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later two very satisfied and knowledgable soldiers exited the Punisher's safe house. 

"I didn't expect that." Rogers said. He winced slightly as sat in their vehicle. Barnes grinned remembering just exactly had caused that wince. 

"Not complaining."

"Yeah."

....

 

"We need information, Castle." Barnes growled. Frank looked up from his puzzle. Barnes and Rogers were looking dirty and pissed.

"About?"

"Waterhouse."

"You know my terms."

"Yeah. We know." Rogers growled but was divesting himself of his uniform. Frank shrugged and closed the blinds. "Hurry. We have some people to meet." 

"Whatever." Barnes was naked when Frank turned around. He would have thought that metal arm would have made noise. "Same rules." 

"We're not saying no." Barnes said and took a condom. 

An hour later the two entered a meeting hall. Natasha gave them a look. 

"When did you two have time for a shower? Also whose shirt is Steve's wearing?" Steve realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. 

Barnes shrugged. "Made a quick stop to a safe house but we got what we needed."

"Yeah, if anyone every needs to ask the Punisher any questions or ask for his help let us handle it. We know exactly how to get it out of him."

Natasha gave them a look as Rogers' face had a very sated look that vanished almost instantly. Maybe she should see what was up with the Punisher. If he had something on them...


End file.
